


[podfic] things might get hotter

by growlery



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Aria and Jacqui write a song together. Well, they're working on it.
Relationships: Jacqui Green/Aria Joie
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[podfic] things might get hotter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [things might get hotter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690745) by [gogollescent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogollescent/pseuds/gogollescent). 



> content notes: an unspecified backdrop of war, allusions to violence, injuries, blood

#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dp7cuwpfdvncb3w/things%20might%20get%20hotter.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 7:29
> 
> size: 5.5MB


End file.
